Unique Skills
This page provides a detailed list of some of the unique and hard to understand skills for the BB2 Universe. 'Cleanse' Cleans will remove negative debuffs from the individual or party, depending on the skill. It is uncertain the total number of negative afflictions that can be removed at this time and which ones avoid it. View the following link to see the associated skills that can also Cleanse. Category: Cleanse Skills Disable Commonly a secondary effect for several skills, that prevents the affected from doing anything, including auto attacks, probably one of the deadliest afflictions, as the affected becomes completely useless until the debuff wears off. View the following link to see the associated skills that can also Disable. Category: Disable Skills Enrage A skill debuff or negative affliction that forces the affected to become auto selected for combat the next rounds as the first commander to be used, and limited to only auto attacks, regardless if the skill can be casted again, if the debuff is still in effect. View the following link to see the associated skills that can also Enrage. Category:Enrage Skills Evade or Unevadable A buff that gives the affected a chance to completely ignore the incoming attacks, debuffs or afflictions. Always % based and stacks with secondary evade buffs. Can only be breached by Unevadeable attacks, which will hit the commander, no matter the % evade on the commander. The buffed can even evade while disabled. You also cannot evade your own party's self inflicted damage. Example, Lindwyrm's Skill does damage to party and then the opponent, this damage cannot be evaded, however, it can be reduced through normal stat buffs. View the following links to see the associated skills that can also Evade or are Unevadeable. Category:Evade Skills Category:Unevadable Skills Plague This debuff prevents healing, direct or regen, by the % debuffed. So, a 50% Plague debuff would prevent 50% of the incoming heal or regen to the commander. View the following link to see the associated skills that can also Plague. Category:Plague Skills Quickstrike or QS A skill that once used, will go before normal attacks unless encountered by another QS skill, in which case, normal play turns will work out the order of the QS skills and then normal attacks. View the following link to see the associated skills that can also Quickstrike. Category:Quickstrike Skills 'Regen or Regeneration' Regenerates the commander's health based on their TOTAL health, not their current health and the % associated with the skill. For example, if a player has 10,000 total health, and receives a 40% regen, they would regenerate 4,000 health, at the end of the turn. Takes place after poison if the two are on the same commander. View the following link to see the associated skills that can also Regen. Category:Regen Skills 'Silence' Prevents the affected from casting any skills, can still auto attack. If a Quickstrike user was silenced, their auto attack is used at the time their QS skill would have been used before normal attacks. View the following link to see the associated skills that can also Silence. Category:Silence Skills 'Slow or Haste' Slow increases the affected commander's skill CD by increasing the turns required to use the skill by the skill's effect. If there is a slow effect of 2 turns, and the target has a CD of 1, the skill will automatically jump to 3, at the time it is used. Following the end of the turn, it will assume normal reduction of 1 per turn, and will be 2, at the start of the next turn. This has the possibility to raise the CD well beyond the normal CD of the commander, a CD of 5, for a normal 1 CD commander. If this happens and the battle ends or that commander is killed, it will then be defaulted back to the max CD that commander originally had at the start of their next new combat or PvP match. Haste will reduce the CD of the commander by the skill effect. a skill CD of 2, will be reduced to 1, immedietly upon skill cast, and still take the normal CD reduction at the end of the turn. View the following links to see the associated skills that can also Slow. Category:Slow Skills Category:Haste Skills Category:Skills